


Not Your Light

by gardensgnome



Series: Assorted Stories - VGY on LJ [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-23
Updated: 2006-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just where did they disappear to after that fight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Light

**Author's Note:**

> For LN
> 
> Originally posted 23/09/2006.

**Not Your Light**

“I thought you were stronger than this, Cloud.”

“Get off me!”

Cloud heard Sephiroth’s laugh and slowly opened his eyes, the slightly blurred vision confirming what his body felt. He was on his back at the far end of the Coliseum arena, sand making his wing itch and his hair gritty, held to the ground by Sephiroth sitting on his thighs. His nemesis leaned over him, one hand wrapped about the hilt of the great Masamune blade that was stabbed into the sand next to his head, the other pressing down on his unarmored shoulder.

If he turned his head far enough to either side he’d be able to breathe in the scent of Sephiroth’s hair where it curtained around him.

“Why? So you can keep on trying to defeat me?” Sephiroth asked, drawing Cloud’s full attention back to him, blue eyes focusing. “There is no point when your heart really isn’t in it. You want the darkness, Cloud,” Sephiroth said, hand trailing downwards from the shoulder it rested on, over the muscles hiding under cloth to rest on one of the many belts adorning Cloud’s waist. “You want me.”

“No,” Cloud shivered, out of anger or desire he couldn’t decide.

“Don’t lie, Cloud. Not when I can easily get the truth from your body,” Sephiroth purred, Cloud fighting to quiet a whimper as long fingers traced over the hardness pressing up against the dark material of his pants. ”You really enjoy fighting me, don’t you?”

“Don’t touch me,” Cloud growled, hips bucking up to dislodge his captor, the hand he’d been lifting to push Sephiroth away from him twitching at the spike of pleasure suddenly coursing his body.

“Like that did you?” Sephiroth asked, hand closing more firmly about Cloud’s cloth-covered cock.

“Stop,” Cloud hissed, eyes tightly shut, wing fluttering against the sand.

“No, there will be no stopping,” Sephiroth murmured, fingers working on belts and a zipper. “You will join me in this darkness, forever forsaking the light, leaving everything you know behind to be by my side. Shame that in doing so I will lose my light but it is a small price to pay.”

“Your light?” Cloud asked, the strange statement momentarily halting his struggling. “You have no light,” he spat through clenched teeth as cool air moved over his stomach where his shirt had been pulled up.

Cloud continued to glare up at Sephiroth as a gloved hand made its way to smirking lips, blue eyes locked with glowing green as teeth were used to pull the glove off.

“Yes I do, Cloud,” Sephiroth told him as he tossed his glove into the sand beside them, smirk becoming a smile as the bare hand was slipped into loosened clothing. “You are my light, just as I am your darkness. It is why you want me, just as I want you. Two halves of the whole.”

Cloud moaned as warm fingers closed about him, thoughts quickly becoming muddled as he tried to once again buck the other man off him, his actions working against him. Knowing fingers tightened and loosened, tracing veins, thumbing the wet tip of his cock, making him groan and writhe. He licked his lips and panted, fingers winding about silver strands, pulling Sephiroth closer, accepting the tongue that delved into his mouth. Cloud whimpered softly as that mouth left his, bites and kisses and murmured words of light and dark and Cloud’s name following Sephiroth’s lips as he moved from Cloud’s neck to his chest and lower. Cloud arched up as the tongue he’d just sucked on licked the slit of his cock. He could feel the smirk as he was engulfed in sucking heat, fingers slick with his own precome sliding lower to probe hidden openings. He couldn’t help but give himself to the onslaught of pleasure, sharp cry of surprise echoing off the stone walls as not one but two fingers entered him, sliding deep. He felt empty when they retreated, following them with his body when they pulled away and moaning as they pushed back in. He bit down on the metal claw when those fingers curled within him, everything becoming too much as he found release with the hot depths of his enemy’s mouth.

Cloud’s muddled mind decided he’d blacked out for a bit and he doubted it was Sephiroth nudging him in the ribs with a boot. Opening his eyes, Cloud frowned up at Cid, mind slowly registering that he was laying in the sandy ground with his shirt up around his chin and his pants wide open.

Sephiroth was no where in sight.

“Leon and that Sora kid said I could find you here. Never knew you liked this place that much, Cloud,” Cid mumbled and turned his back to give the glaring blonde a little privacy to right his clothes. He kept his thoughts to himself, particularly the one noting Cloud looked cute when he blushed.

“Messing with my head again, damn him,” Cloud muttered as he sat up.

“You say something?” Cid asked as he began to make his way to the exit.

“No,” Cloud growled.

Quickly standing and dusting his clothing off, Cloud said nothing more as he moved to retrieve his sword. He saw no signs that Sephiroth had been there, no footprints, nothing. Perhaps he’d been dreaming, albeit a rather embarrassing dream.

The black feather under his blade made the blonde pause, almost blankly blinking down at the innocent seeming object. Dream or not, he would find Sephiroth and end the taint of darkness within him. Cloud momentarily glared up at the dark sky, pleased with his decision as he then picked up both sword and feather and joined Cid at the exit.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been a KH2verse fic but it's bloody not yet out here like it's meant to be *rolls eyes* I'll write that one when I've played the game. And I'll finally be able to read all the KH2 fics I want. Anyways, enjoy.


End file.
